My queen, and my child
by Scion-of-Thanatos
Summary: Alucard reflects on his life and how he arrived to the present day..AlucardSeras and a small hint of SerasPip, but just a hint! small spoilers


**Disclaimer:** Man, is this boring... Having to write the same old disclaimer, day after day... but, if it keeps me from getting sued, then disclaim away!

Mainly AlucardxSeras with a bit of PipxSeras..

_Hellsing_

_My queen, and my child.._

_

* * *

_Romania, beautiful, peaceful and home to many people. Such a country has been the backdrop for many stories, and most famous for it was the birthplace of the cruelest ruler in most eyes that the world ever saw. 

However, the ruler in question, was sitting on a chair, looking down over the courtyard of his castle and upon two other's, who seemed to be frolicking around, seemingly without a care in the world.

The 'former' ruler, of course, was none other then Alucard, or Dracula, himself, with his eyes focused on no particular spot, his mind reflecting on what had brought him to his old home in the first place.

"_It..has been awhile, hasn't it, Integra?" _Alucard thought back to his former master, the head of the organization known as Hellsing herself, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. _"How does it feel, to know I am still here after you have passed on? Are you, perhaps, angry?" _The tall man laughed quietly as he thought back to the days of his servitude to the Hellsing family, in particular, the day that Hellsing buried his master.

Ten years ago..

* * *

"_Rain…it fits your passing oh so well, master"_ Alucard, in his usual outfit, watched on as the funeral precession continued, the priest reading the eulogy as rain battered the large group of attendees, the Hellsing vampires included. 

"_The police girl.. It's been six years since that idiot Bernadette died and she still can't let go? Pah! She's nothing if not stubborn" _The man's thoughts continued as he turned his attention towards the strawberry blonde who, every so often, looked at the headstone only a few feet away.

"_This is not the way I met for you to be, police girl… let go of human attachments, free yourself from those living shackles you call humanity… that is the only way you'll survive in this harsh world…"_

The man watched as the speech came to an end, the group paying their final farewells to Sir Integra as they, single filed, made their way up to her resting place.

As the group did this however, the young blonde girl walked over to where the headstone she had been watching lie, kneeling down and looking at the withered remains of the stone grave marker, the name 'Bernadette' still engraved on the front, standing to the test of time.

"Pip.." the woman sighed, her eyes misting as she gazed on at the stone, her attention so focused that she failed to notice her Alucard slip up behind her.

"Are you still moping about that idiot, police girl?" He spoke, adding a cruel bite of sarcasm to the end of his sentence.

"Maybe you've forgone your humanity, Master" she put the her emphasis on the 'Master' part, "but I haven't.. and besides, he saved my life, and he never asked for anything, anything in return."

The girl sniffed as a single, bloody tear trickled down her face, landing at the foot of the grave as more threatened to fall, "I never… I never had someone, to care about me like that.. When my parents were killed, it was like the world forgot about me… but then, he came into my life, and he showed me.. That I was cared for… and I.. I cared for him… a great deal.."

"So… have you really ever put much thought into that, police girl? That he was the only one?"

"Hmph! Well, it's not like any of the other men at Hellsing cared for my wellbeing.." She muttered.

"Or, perhaps, he was only trying to keep you grasping at the well oiled chains of your humanity?.. What's good for him, and what's good for you, are two separate things, police girl…" the man watched as the girl turned, her eyes glaring at him as though she was daring him to continue.

"I think… I struck a nerve.. But, it is something for you to consider, police girl, that he might have liked the human you, and that he fought so that it would remain within you forever" the man was now retreating into a black mist, leaving the girl with some parting words.

"And if he had succeeded, you would only have found pain at the end of that long, torturous road… Seras.."

The girl gasped at the man's use of her name, her mind freezing as his voice echoed throughout every inch of her head, "take it from me, Seras, let go of your humanity, before you go insane and end it all, with no chance of ever obtaining your happiness. If he loved you, he'd want nothing more.."

And with that, he vanished..

Present day.

* * *

The man watched as the clouds opened up, pouring it's load of snow onto the castle grounds as well as the rest of the countryside. 

"_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again, police girl… no, not police girl… _

_My queen, Seras Victoria .." _He watched on as the strawberry blonde in question picked the young child up into her arms, the little boy laughing as she tickled him for what seemed like hours in Alucard's mind.

"_Fate has a strange way of stacking the deck in favor of you, Seras… I have yet to win a hand, but you hold all my worldly possessions, while I sit naked in my chair.." _The man suddenly grimaced at the mental picture of himself, holding some cards up in front of his face while Seras sat opposite him, wearing his red trench coat, tuxedo and hat, with his weapons at her side as she snickered at the man's run of bad luck.

"_I should be more careful about what I conjure up in my own head.."_

As he turned his attention to the two below him, his mind wandered yet again. This time, however, it wandered to the day he and Seras met up once again, the girl having finally made up her mind on more then just a few things..

Eight years ago.

* * *

"Hmph! Is this place ever dry?" the man scoffed as he looked around the graveyard he was currently standing in, water pouring down on his already drenched red coat, his hat holding what seemed to be a small lake in its brim, threatening to soak the drenched man any second now. 

"What on earth was I thinking? Me, the no life king Alucard, answering a letter asking me to meet them here, when not even the sender dared to print the return address?" the man held the small envelope up, inspecting it as he waited, "What was I hoping for? Has my life no excitement that I've stooped to this level?"

The man turned, making his way towards the grave yard gates, when another's presence was felt, a very familiar presence.

"M-Master" the young woman spoke, walking out from the shadow of a tall tree to the man's left, "Is that you, master?"

The man recognized the voice, turning slowly as he took in the woman before him, his face softening with each passing moment.

"Seras?… is that really you?" he asked under his breath, not trusting his eyes in his old age.

"Yes, master" the woman began, her voice low but oddly cheerful, "I-I wanted.. To see you again, master" she gulped as she watched the man make his way over to her, long strides bringing him closer to her rather quickly, "I… I wanted to say… that I've decided, that I want to keep my humanity, master… and I don't want to be alone in this world, always watching as others pass on without me.."

"That is impossible, Seras… we vampires are not human, and thus, should not retain our humanity.."

"But.. I don't want, to become heartless, to laugh at others suffering… I want.. To be able to be happy, truly happy, not sadistically happy, taking joy in the pain of others.." she continued, lifting her gaze to meet the older man's eyes, "and.. I don't want to be alone… I don't want to be forgotten by everyone.. But, most of all" she summoned her courage up at this time, "I don't want-want to be forgotten by you, master!"

If she had been paying closer attention, she might have noticed the man's eyes widen at the sound of her words, the taller man closing the distance between the two and embracing the girl in his arms.

"I would never forget you, Seras Victoria…"

An elderly man hobbled along the side walk beside the cemetery, bearing witness to a taller gentleman in a passionate kiss with a younger, blonde woman, whose hair was exactly as Alucard remembered it, wearing a long, black, low-cut dress with matching thigh high boots.

"Bah! People these days have no decency! To be showing affection like that.." he mumbled, walking on by, not knowing that his days were now numbered, as both vampires broke the kiss, glaring at his backside as the words echoed throughout their minds.

Back to present day.

* * *

"_That old man was the best meal I ever had.." _Alucard smiled rather evilly as he thought back to the man's horrified screams as he was devoured by the darkness. 

"_But, that child was not my choice… I wonder if we men ever really have a say in things?" _His eyes narrowed, now focused on the little child the blonde had put down, who was now running around the courtyard catching snowflakes.

"_I guess not… I think I spoil that woman… and yet, I don't regret a thing.." _

Two years ago.

* * *

The two vampires were walking along an old dirt road, the castle behind them as they followed the path, not caring where they ended up, for they knew every inch of the surrounding area. 

This night, however, there was something different about the area, as the cries of what sounded like a wounded animal permeated throughout the trees, reaching the blonde woman's ears and drawing her attention away from the man at her side.

"Alucard? Did you hear that?" she asked, looking towards where the cries were emanating.

"Who couldn't" the taller, black haired man snorted, taking off after his lover as she bolted for the creature in distress.

After running for just seconds, the elder vampire walked in on his lover, holding in her arms a frightened child, his leg mauled by a wild animal, presumably.

"Shh… it'll be alright" the woman cooed, calming the boy as she rocked him gently in her arms, laying his head on her shoulder as she inspected his leg, the limb hanging on by only a sliver of flesh, the bone snapped in half.

The woman made eye contact with the older man, who returned her worried glance with smirk as he realized just what she was asking..

Once again, back to present day.

* * *

"_To think I said yes to this…" _Alucard thought back to the days following the little boys turning, how he seemed to adopt them as his new parents, having been abandoned in the woods days before. 

Alucard watched as the boy who called him 'papa' plopped down on the snow covered ground, panting as he looked up at the dark sky, Seras walking over and taking up a seat next to him, pulling her knees closer to her so as to rest her chin on them as she looked at her 'child'.

"Nicholas, are you tired finally?" Alucard heard the woman speak, the boy shaking his head violently from side to side in an effort to keep from going in.

"Alright, but we're only staying out here a little while longer, okay?" she responded, the boy now trying to barter with the blonde for a few minutes more out in the snow, causing the woman to laugh.

"_To think I said yes to this… it was the second best decision I've ever made.." _The man stood up, grunting as he peered over the side of the balcony for a closer look at Seras.

"_If this is the way I shall spend eternity, then so be it… so long as we shall never part, Seras, my queen… and, I guess, Nicholas, my child.." _

If the two people down in the courtyard had been watching, they would have witnessed an earth shattering event, as Alucard, for the, perhaps, first and probably last time, smiled… a sincere smile, spread across his face, as he watched the snow fall around his fledgling and child..

No, his family, forever until the end of time..

**The end**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, people, I want you all to know that I don't hate Pip! and yes, I know he had feelings for Seras and that she felt something for him, but Pip died, and when we all think about it, how many of us have loved only one person our entire lives and haven't ever loved after losing something so dear? 

I believe that Seras and Alucard could have a good life together, with a few exceptions, of course(he's insane, what did you expect?). I guess I should have been more percise in my wording the last time, so sorry..

P.S. I reeeally hated doing that flashback thingie... I about screamed when all of this, which I had not written down because I had just thought it up seconds before hand, was suddenly erased when I exited the document without saving... I screamed, actually...

Well,s' long, mates!


End file.
